1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of transporting a plurality of similar objects to near space, while capturing video and still images.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 496,177 discloses an ADVERTISING BALLOON. The invention disclosed in the '177 patent is designed to provide a balloon for advertising purposes, and the invention consists in the peculiar construction, arrangement and combinations of parts therein after more particularly described and then definitely claimed. The invention is enabled to produce a very superior advertising means which from its novelty will attract great attention, and especially when the automatically discharged fire-works are employed. The balloon is of course to be provided with the usual rope by which its height above the houses can be regulated, and by which it can be drawn down when desired. Small transparencies may be arranged so that letters will appear one under the other instead of in horizontal lines.